Automatic test equipment is generally used to test semiconductor devices and integrated circuit (IC) elements, such as memory or logic, for manufacturing defects. Manufacturers of automatic test equipment (ATE) offer test systems to address the increasingly complex task of testing advanced ICs. However, many commercially available ATE systems are complex, proprietary, not easily flexible to meet changing test conditions, often require additional heat removal systems, and typically cost several million dollars that make them unattractive for use in a cost driven manufacturing environment.
Testing devices during production generally requires an appropriate tester to test an IC device. During production of IC devices, various tests may be performed. A test system allows a test assembly to interface with an IC device using an interface apparatus.
Conventional ATE tests a “device under test” referred to as a “DUT.” A conventional ATE for testing a DUT includes a tester module that is operable to communicate test signals to the DUT through a test head via one or more electrical couplers, such as conductors, cables, lines pins, links, traces, and/or busses. The tester module generally includes various electronic test instruments (hardware), such as AC and DC electrical signal generators for applying electrical signals through digital and/or analog channels to a DUT on the test head. The tester module includes various measurement instruments including sensors that receive and analyze digital or analog test data signals generated by the DUT that are transmitted out of the DUT. The tester module also includes an operating system that comprises software that controls operations of the tester, including software calibration and diagnostic flags for all of its instruments.
For every DUT that is designed and manufactured, test hardware called a test interface board or “load board” is built for production tests. The DUT is mounted onto the load board via a socket. Configurations of a load board can vary depending on the type, size, and quantity of DUTs being tested.
The tester communicates instructions and test programs to the test head, which applies analog test signals to architectures of DUT through load board using connectors between the DUT I/O (Input/Output) ports and load board. The DUT receives analog test signals from the load board, processes the signals according to a test procedure, and transmits the processed test signals back to the load board, which transmits the test data through the test head and back to the tester for further analysis by the tester.
Conventionally, maintenance (e.g., calibration or replacement) is performed during the life of the test system, generally being time-driven on a periodic basis (e.g., monthly, quarterly (more extensive) and yearly (most extensive)) to minimize the quality risk defined as shipping (passing) bad/defective product to customers. Improper maintenance can result in an increase in quality risk. Improper system maintenance can also result in rejection or scrap of good product.